<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is Oscar okay? no but the answer is b by FyreLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867502">is Oscar okay? no but the answer is b</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreLily/pseuds/FyreLily'>FyreLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I literally made like 10 ocs for this, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm tired and don't know what to tag this, This random OC is so tired, chatfic, honestly tho Oscar is a mood, kind of, we're all worried about oscar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreLily/pseuds/FyreLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, that would mean that x has to equal-"</p><p>There's a loud crash, and someone is screaming. The boy onscreen doesn't appear to be fazed at all. "Sorry about that. As I was saying- NO YANG!! NOT RIGHT NOW I'M IN MATH!! IT'S JUST A NEVERMORE YOU DON'T NEED ME!! WHERE'S RUBY?? SHE'S THE ONE WITH THE GIANT SCYTHE-GUN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" He turns back to his screen. "Sorry again! X equals negative fifteen."</p><p>Miss Violet Myrtle has been teaching for 16 years. She has encountered many strange things. Teaching students online, for example, is unlike anything she has yet to go through. </p><p>She has also never had a student like Oscar Pine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>is Oscar okay? no but the answer is b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lovely (@MyLovelyFools on twitter) came up with the idea of a rwby au where everything is the same except that Oscar has to attend zoom classes. I couldn't resist. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Miss Violet Myrtle has been teaching for 16 years. She’s had bad kids, good kids, extremely… odd kids. She’s had fun years and not so fun years. It’s never a good time when Grimm attack the school. But never before has she had to teach over zoom. It’s odd for all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, that would mean that x has to equal-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a loud crash, and someone is screaming. The boy on her screen doesn't appear to be fazed at all. "Sorry about that. As I was saying- NO YANG!! NOT RIGHT NOW I'M IN MATH!! IT'S JUST A NEVERMORE YOU DON'T NEED ME!! WHERE'S RUBY?? SHE'S THE ONE WITH THE GIANT SCYTHE-GUN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" He turns back to his screen. "Sorry again! X equals negative fifteen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Violet Myrtle has been teaching for 16 years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has never had a student like Oscar Pine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Violet winces as she hears another crash. Her other students start to giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Pine? Are you… okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oscar nods quickly. “Yes, I’m all right. We’re on the road right now, so the Grimm keep attacking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet nearly has a heart attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But,” Oscar adds quickly. “All of us are trained for this stuff! So it’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a moment later, there’s another crash, and the screen goes black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet blinks. She opens her mouth, then closes it, not sure what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After just a few seconds, the blackness disappears and instead of Oscar, a redhead with blue eyes fills the screen. She… appears to be bleeding from the head. The woman grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that! Nevermore crashed into the airship, and all that crazy stuff. Knocked out little Oscar over here! But he’ll be back soon, don’t worry. Have fun at math class!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oscar Pine has left the zoom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Class Chat:</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnolia F: did oscar just die</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maple O: idk maybe??? Where did he go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rouge P: werent you listening that girl just said he got knocked out lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jasper C: no i think he died </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnolia F: is he okay tho</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jade S: is this. A regular occurrence?? Do we need to stage an intervention</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jasper C: if he’s not dead ig</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fern S: yall teacher is still talking u gotta pay attention</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rouge P: shut up fern oscar literally died</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fern S: no he didnt hes fine </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maple O: no but like is he ok</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jade S: its been like this for months is this even the first time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnolia F:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rouge P:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jasper C:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fern S:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maple O: no lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet sits back in her chair, speechless. She opens and closes her mouth like a fish a few times, at a loss for words. Just what was this kid even doing? Shaking her head, Miss Violet Myrtle recovers herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, um, before… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened, Oscar told us that the answer to problem four was negative fifteen. He was correct. Moving on…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-  -   - </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Oscar reappears about half an hour later. </span> <span>There’s a bandage wrapped around his head, but he looks chipper as ever. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Miss Myrtle! Sorry about that, I kind of, uh, got knocked out. But I’m back now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Class Chat:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jasper C: YOOOO OSCAR ISNT DEAD</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marina K: what??? Why would he have died</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oscar P: im fine guys</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marina K: what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jade S: he was gone for like ages marina </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rouge P: we thought he died u were literally there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marina K: idk i dont remember that</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnolia F: he got knocked out like on screen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oscar P: was it really that bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fern S: it was very distracting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rouge P: omg shut up fern oscar just came back from the dead</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marina K: i thought he just got knocked out??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oscar P: um</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maple O: guys ur scaring him</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jade S: oh sorry oscar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oscar P: ….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oscar P: guys im fine lets just pay attention</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fern S: thank you oscar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rouge P: shut up fern</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maple O: shut up fern</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnolia F: shut up fern</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jasper C: shut up fern</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fern S: rude</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet nods faintly, trying to process everything that Oscar is saying. “Uh, okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things go smoothly for the next hour. But then, the chaos starts again. Out of the corner of her eye, Violet notices Oscar’s screen moving around. He appears to be shouting at someone or something in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Violet sighs. “Oscar, could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>try and find a less hectic environment? This is very distracting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oscar turns back to the screen, looking worried. “Of course. Sorry, Miss MyrtAAAAARGH NORA PLEASE I DON’T HAVE MY CANE I CAN’T FIGHT THIS RIGHT NOW AAHHHHHH-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oscar is knocked offscreen as the audio cuts out. Violet’s mouth hangs open in shock. “Well then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Class Chat: </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marina K: so is oscar dead or</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Topaz L: im sure hes fine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maple O: idk but im not paying for the funeral’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rouge P: lol RIP oscar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fern S: you guys are horrible!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jasper C: shut up fern</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Topaz L: also hey is nora that girl from before</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rouge P: idk maybe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Topaz L: do u think shes single</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marina K: girl ur literally 15 she doesnt want u</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Topaz L: yeah fair enough</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fern S: can we PLEASE pay attention to class? Look at poor miss myrtle!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jasper C: ughhh fine but only if u shut up</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-  -   - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet does not see Oscar Pine for a week. The next time she sees him, he looks… different somehow. She can’t quite place it. His setting is different too. The last time she saw him, he was in an airship (or at least, that’s what he said). Now, he is sitting by a window that looks out over… Atlas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t Oscar from Mistral?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Oscar enters the zoom (he’s the first one in; this is a habit of his) he begins to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Myrtle, I’m so sorry about that. My friends and I just arrived in Atlas, and General Ironwood has been training us, and, well, things have been crazy. But he said that I could go back to class now, so here I am! I’m sorry for being absent for so long, I really am! But I’ll do my best to catch up. Looking forward to it, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flashes her one of his most Oscar-ish, adorable smiles. So, she has no choice but to say “All right Oscar, thank you. Try and work very hard, or you’ll be left behind. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oscar nods, just as the next student pops into the zoom. “Okay! And, uh, sorry if anyone comes in, my friends have a habit of checking in on me at the most random times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Violet nods. “Try and keep the interruptions to a minimum, Mr. Pine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods again. “Will do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Class Chat:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rouge P: oscar r u dead or not make up ur mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnolia F: actually wth happned tho</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oscar P: im fine now we made it to atlas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jasper C: lol i dont believe ur in atlas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Topaz L: yeah arent u a farm boy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oscar P: not anymore</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fern S: oscar lying isnt nice</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oscar P: believe me i know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oscar P: also im not lying im in atlas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jasper C: r u sure</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oscar P: yeah look at my background </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Topaz L: huh</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, the chat is supposed to be for questions!” Miss Violet chastises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Class Chat: </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fern S: im sorry miss</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rouge P: sorry</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnolia: sorry miss m</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Topaz L: yeah sorry</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jasper C: srry</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oscar P: sorry miss myrtle!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marina K: srry about that</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> For several weeks, things go pretty smoothly from there on out. There’s the occasional interruption from a short girl with silver eyes, or a tall woman with bright yellow hair. Sometimes Oscar is pulled out of classes for things he doesn’t say, but somehow, he’s never behind on his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One evening, when the schoolday is almost over, without a single interruption from Oscar’s friends (although he had to be pulled out for several hour due to a ‘dinner party’), something happens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oscar, could you tell us if Fern is correct?” Miss Myrtle asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oscar nods, unmuting himself. “She isn’t, because the answer isn’t C. It’s actually A, and there’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is interrupted by a knock on the door. Oscar shrugs sheepishly at the camera. “Sorry! I’ll be back in just a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy gets up, walking offscreen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet strains her ears, trying to listen to whatever has to be so important that it makes him get up and leave in the middle of a lesson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears him say “Oh, hey Ruby, what’s up?” before there is a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a shout of what sounds like pain. Violet stiffens as she hears Oscar let out a hiss of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be pain and a yell of “No, give it back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a crash, and Oscar is thrown back on screen. His aura flickers slightly, a bright green. The boy winces, and looks up at the camera. “Um, sorry about that, but I kind of have to go. BYE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oscar Pine has left the zoom. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Violet is speechless. What in the name of the gods just happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Class Chat:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jasper C: wtf wtf wtf did oscar just die?????</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnolia F: that was his aura i think whatttttt</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rouge P: since when could he activate aura??????</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Topaz L: yoooo what’s even going on anymore</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fern S: i thought he was in atlas? Is he being attacked?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marina K: yeah isnt atlas supposed to be super safe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jade S: idk but i hope hes ok this seems to happen a lot</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maple O: yeah this is weird</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jasper C: im not paying for the funeral someone else has to do it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Topaz L: oscars cool but im broke </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnolia F: yeah sameee</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fern S: he’s not dead!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marina K: u sure</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fern S: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fern S:  i mean i guess not</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rouge P: SHE ADMITS IT</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fern S: SHUT UP ROUGE</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet decides that she is going to retire at the end of this year.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! please feel free to tell me if I have any typos, and feedback is always appreciated. <a href="https://twitter.com/sapphicscarlett">You can find me on twitter @ sapphicscarlett</a> and here's a link to my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/sapphicscarlett">curiouscat</a>. I might add another chapter to this once Oscar is rescued from the whale</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>